


Pieces of You

by SavvyLittleMinx



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Fen'Harel - Freeform, Mage Fight, Sadness, Wisps, waterfalls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavvyLittleMinx/pseuds/SavvyLittleMinx
Summary: This is a prompt from @dasulahnlavellan on tumblr. The question that was posed was 'What if Solas tried to tell Lavellan that he was the Dread Wolf and it didn't go well so he made her forget?' Credit totally goes to the OP for this heartbreaking head canon.





	Pieces of You

**Author's Note:**

> Yeeees, we're back with more Solavellan Hell! Why? Because if I have to suffer and you clicked on this link then you must want to suffer too! Sorry not sorry, dears. ❤

Solas shifted to and fro on his feet in front of the waterfall. Namari was off in the distance, distracted and enchanted by the wisps that had gathered at the foot of the giant, clear pool. The wisps always gathered there still during the full moon even centuries after the first time he saw them there. He brought her here when the moon was high because he was hoping the peaceful familiarity of it all would give him courage, steel him for what he was about to say. He was sure at this point that she noticed all the twitches and ticks he normally did not show. He was also sure at this point that she was too polite to mention it as she called him over to show him what the wisps were doing. They were playing tag with each other and the giggles she would give out as they tagged her tugged at every heart string he couldn't severe for the moment to come. Perhaps this moment wouldn't be as bad as he thought. Or perhaps he was just lying to himself like he had been since the beginning. All he could do was take deep, measured breaths as he made his way to where she was standing.

“Vhenan, look! They are dancing! Do you think they know that I dance? The wisps inside the Fade are sensitive to such thing so I would not be surprised if...” she trailed off to silence as she took in the look on his face. He hadn't quite reached her and she closed the gap quickly, wrapping her arms around his waist. “What is it?” she all but whispered. “You can tell me. You know that, right?”

Solas didn't quite look at her. “I don't know how,” came the hushed confession.

Namari gently touched his chin and turned his face until his eyes met hers. “Take all the time you need. I'm not going anywhere.”

“But that is just it. Once I say what I have to...you...we...” closing his eyes, he turned his head and walked toward the water. Stopping just short of the edge, he folded his hands on top of each other behind his back.

Namari was all too familiar with that pose and waited quietly for whatever it was he felt the need to brace himself to say. His words started off soft, almost inaudible over the waterfall but as they continued the tone grew matter-of-fact, yet almost pleading. As if he was trying to convey all of his doubts and guilt in sections of the conversation. It wasn't really a conversation, however. He was confessing and she was desperately fighting to understand all of it until she realized he had stopped speaking. Solas was looking at her now, shifting again on his feet and looking like he was holding himself back.

“You...let me see if I have all of this,” she hugged herself, looking straight at him. “You are the Dread Wolf?” At his nod she continued. “And the reason Corypheus got the orb...the reason why I am in pain every. Single. Day. Is because you decided that this world needed to be cleansed of its people because you...YOU made a mistake!?” Her hands clutched her arms as she took forceful steps toward him. “You seek to 'fix this world' into what, _Fen'harel_!?” Namari flung his name at him with as much force as she would have an ice spike.

“Vhenan, I---”

“NO! Don't! You don't get to call me THAT ever again! If this world is such a mistake, if I am such a mistake, then I am NOT your heart. And you...” her arms dropped as a lone tear made its way down her cheek, “ _You are not my heart_.” Namari felt her ice spell gather in her hands as the tears continued to fall. “You seek to destroy everything that I know and love because your precious plans didn't work out the way you wanted them to. Yes or no?”

“Namari---”

“Yes or no, Fen'harel!?”

“...Yes.”

“Then...I do not love you,” she ground out as she continued to gather her power. “No love of mine would be so stupid and so selfish as to destroy all the life that is beautiful and meaningful in _this_ world!”

Solas squeezed his eyes shut, shoulders fallen as he bites his lip. Taking a shaking breath, he fought to find the will to look at her again as a few rogue tears slipped past his lashes.

Namari watched as he opened his mouth to speak, waiting for the right moment to strike. She took the opening she was given when he took a step toward her and shot an icicle straight for his heart. Letting out a curse as she forget how fast he actually was for a mage , it got his left shoulder instead. She let a few more fly as he managed to dodge those, ducking out of sight with a spell. “Hold still, you traitor! I won't let you destroy the world!” The words came out in a choked sob as she fought to see past her own pain to end him before he could carry out his plan. If it came down to the man she loves...loved and the fate of the world then the choice was terribly obvious. She had already sacrificed and gave up so much to a world that would never thank her. In the end, she knew the pain she would carry would be for the rest of her life but at least the people in this world would survive. They would have the chance they had earned to thrive and grow from being subjected to Fen'harel's gross experimenting from the Veil.

Solas ducked behind the waterfall as he muttered a quick healing spell. He had to end this fight and quickly. He refused to lay a finger on her but he would not lie down and die either. He knew she was aura sensitive so he sent out a fade stepping spell to her far right that was an image of him in the same position he was now. When she felt the magic cast and started attacking in that direction, he tackled her to the ground and sent out a sleep spell. He watched as she fought against the spell only to slowly stop struggling and finally give into the weight of unconsciousness. He rolled off her, sitting next to her and hugging his knees to his chest as he began to sob. Sobs turned into cries of anguish as he howled his pain out to the moon and stars. It was some time before he could bring himself to calm, looking at her as she still slept beside him. “I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry. I pray one day you forgive me. I pray one day that you will love me again for I will never stop loving you. No matter what happens, you are my heart. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you and no one I wouldn't protect you from. Even if...if it means protecting you from myself...”

With shaky hands, he touched the side of her face as his eyes glowed with a faint purple hue. He would erase her memory of the recent past events up to her asking him to look at the wisps. Solas stood and picked her up, placing her gently down at the edge of the water, cradling her head as he positioned her on her side and her arms under her hair to support her head. He knew that this was her favorite position to sleep in and that she would find it odd if she did not wake up this way. Bracing himself for the conversation that was about to follow, he gently woke her up by playing with her hair. He savored every touch as he stroked and thumbed the luscious locks, knowing this would be the last time he ever got to do this. When she let out a soft sigh and a smile, he couldn't help but smile back although his eyes were sad.

Namari's eyes fluttered open and her smile grew as she laid eyes on the man she loved. “I'm sooo sorry! I must've fallen asleep. I blame the wisps.” Her determined nod toward the reasoning behind this caused Solas to let out a small laugh as he looked down. She took note of how he was sitting beside her, her brow furrowing with questions unasked. “Vhenan, what is it? What is wrong?” Sitting up, she turned his face to look at her.

Solas leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers. The kiss started off sweet but quickly turned hungry, needy as he memorized the feel and taste of her. He savored the last moments of the kiss as he slowly pulled away and looked into her eyes. “I have something that I need to tell you.”

Still in a daze from the kiss, her lips turned upward almost instantly as her eyes searched his. “Of course! You can tell me anything.”

He prayed she didn't notice his flinch as he stared at her face. Her delightful, mesmerizing face that held her soulful and intelligent eyes. “It's about your vallaslin.”

Letting out a slight laugh, she crossed her legs over each other and faced him fully. “What of it?”

“It does not mean what you think it does. They are...were slave markings.”

Her face fell at his confession and she looked down as he continued to explain in detail what they meant and how he found out. Absently touching her left hand to her face, she shook her head then looked back at him. “Of course it'd be something we got wrong. Why am I not surprised? Thank you for telling me. I must seem so foolish to you. We all must. No wonder you don't care for my people. Spirits, it's a wonder you care for me at all.”

“No, please. I care for you a great deal. I...could remove the markings if you wish.” His eyes were pleading, filled with everything else he wanted to say yet didn't have the will to utter.

Namari tilted her head, eyes shifting away for a few moments before she looked at him. “It is not what we thought it was and it's a Keeper's job to remember. What kind of Keeper would I be if I continued to walk around with something that was not right? I will note this in the Clan Lavellan Archives and also spread word to our sister clans. I suspect there will be rifts and many, many arguments over this but it is what will have to be endured for us to continue to head in the right direction back toward what was lost.” She gave him one of her brilliant smiles as she closed her eyes and leaned toward him. “Yes, you may remove it.”

Solas couldn't help himself as he leaned in for one last, lingering kiss as the spell he worked so many times before in the past lifted the vallaslin off her face. His nose affectionately brushed hers a few times as he pulled away to view her face. She had always been perfect to him so the lack of vallaslin didn't change the view for him but knew she would need time to get used to the change. She would need time to get used to a lot of changes and with that thought he cleared his throat. “Ar lasa mala revas,” the choked words pushed past his lips as he quickly stood, backing away a few feet.

She frowned, eyes opening as she saw he was standing away. “What is it? Why are you so far away?”

“I'm sorry. I cannot do this. We cannot be together.”

The world stopped as she reminded herself to breathe. “You brought me out here and took away my vallaslin only...only to break up with me?” The last few words came out as a whisper as she sought to close the gap between them.

“It is the way that it has to be. Please know that I never meant to harm---” the sentence died on his lips as a thundering slap echoed throughout the cave. Solas starred at her in shock, clutching his cheek as her chest heaved and her eyes were full of tears that refused to fall.

Namari shook her head in disbelief, tilting her head up slightly as she squared her shoulders. She refused to let him see her cry, to let him see how he cut with his words. “You've got some fucking nerve. Dragging me out here to tell me a 'truth' only so you could disavow me and walk away.” She backed away and shrieked when he went to reach for her. “NO! You do not get to touch me! Not after what you just did! You can take your knowledge and whatever else it is that you refuse to share after all this time and shove it! I will not listen to you anymore!” Turning on her heel, she made a beeline for the cave's entrance. She came to an abrupt halt as she sharply spun back around, an accusing finger coming eye level to him. “May The Dread Wolf haunt your every waking step!” Namari stomped out of the cave, cussing and ranting if only to keep from sobbing as the pieces of her broken heart followed her out of the cave with shaky and unsure steps.

“He already does...” came the haunted whisper heard by no one but the wisps who continued to dance in the moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to follow me on Tumblr and Twitter @savvylittleminx. I hope you enjoyed the story. *passes you tissues* Thank you for reading it!


End file.
